


Bruises

by royalbluelight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluelight/pseuds/royalbluelight
Summary: Michael made his choice. Now Alex needs to move on from it.Fic inspired by Bruises- Lewis Capaldi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eep! My first fic, mom! I welcome feedback and I love to know thoughts and opinions. who knew writing fanfics can leave someone so vulnerable? pls enjoy.

It has been six months of dead end after dead end. Kyle was starting to lose all hope of anything coming to a resolution with Project Shepard. Never really knowing how deep the government cover-up goes and how his life is now immersed with alien autopsies and more cryptic letters from his father. But he did know one thing—Alex was just as wrecked as he was.

“Stop pacing,” Alex said from his computer chair in his bunker, eyes focused and concentrated on the code in front of him. “You’re going to leave a trench in the middle of this room.”

Kyle stopped and placed his hands on the table hanging his head low. “I need a drink.”

“Or 3.” Snorted Alex without turning around.

Shooting his head up with an annoyance filling his brow he spoke to the back of Alex’s head, “Yeah, and so do you, Manes.” Grabbing his keys from the chair to his right he made his way to his partner—are they partners?—and clasped a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go. I’m driving.”

Fingers frozen on top of the keyboard Alex moved his eyes from his shoulder to Kyle’s waiting face. “To where? The Pony?”

Letting his hand fall and straightening up Kyle let out a heavy sigh. He should have seen this coming. Alex has sworn up and down that he was fine with Michael and Maria’s new relationship but it was obvious that he was far from it. At least obvious to him. He wasn’t so sure how genius was the genius or how psychic was the psychic, but Kyle knew Alex was still dealing with it in his own way. Which is why they have now uncovered more sealed files that dates back to 1932—which is15 years before the crash that brought Michael, Max, and Isobel to Earth.

In other words, he wasn’t dealing with it at all.

Ever since Rosa’s very dramatic return everyone was on edge. Max being kept—not dead, everyone reminded themselves of that—in a pod in the middle of a desert was enough to make everyone appreciate what they had.

Liz had Rosa back. Isobel was finally being able to form her own identity away from her brothers. Michael had Maria. Kyle had Alex. Kyle was just worried that Alex wasn’t aware that he had him too.

“The Wild Pony?” Rosa’s voice came from the doorway. Both men turned around to find her arms crossed with hope in her eye. When everyone came rushing to the middle of nowhere to find a distraught Liz crying over Max’s lifeless body and having an undead Rosa explain what happened, granted she didn’t know much, was way too much for the average person to process.

The look on Michael’s face seeing his brother dead in front of him was enough to make Alex double over in pain. He looked so lost like the day Caulfield blew up. The day that Michael looked away.

Both men turned to each other each hoping the other had the heart of telling her that they will be stepping out for a while. Alex stood up and made his way towards her responded, “Yes. But we don’t have to. We can stay here with you if you’d like?”

“No! It’s okay. I actually really want you guys to go.” Worried that she might have made them feel uncomfortable that she overheard them. “I was actually going to ask you if it was alright with you that I told Liz she should come over tonight. I know she had been in the lab working crazy hours trying to find a way to bring Max back and helping Dad at the diner. Honestly, she’s looking just as bad as you two.” Both men squinted their eyes menacingly at her. “No offense.” She continued with that signature snarky smile.

Laughing through a low breath, Kyle walked towards the pair and gave Rosa a kiss on the side of her head, “Glad your snark didn’t stay dead.” Rolling her eyes, he shoved him on his chest playfully. Alex having a smile tug at his lips replied.

“Of course, you know that this was technically your house before mine.” Rosa had been staying in her old room under the Valenti cabin these last few months in hopes to keep her hidden until they figure out a way around this whole ‘look I’m not dead’ thing. “Liz also has a key so this is your house just as much as mine. So please you don’t need to ask to have your own sister over.” Giving her forearm a squeeze in comfort Alex made his way towards the latter with Kyle right behind him. “Just don’t burn the house down by making popcorn again!” He shouted already half way up the ladder.

“It was one time!” Laughing the men now stood in the living room.

“Are you sure you want to go to the Pony? We really don’t have to.” Kyle asked. He knew Alex will say they should go and that he’ll not as fragile as they all may think. Brave solider.

Squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest, “What, Valenti? Afraid that an airman missing a leg will drink you under the table?” he challenged making his way to the front door grabbing his and Kyle’s jacket.

Jaw dropping, Kyle quickly squinted his eyes and grabbed his jacket from Alex. “You’re on, Manes.”

Laughing both men made their way to the bimmer and drove to the Wild Pony.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of a Friday night at The Wild Pony always left Maria tugging at her hair. With drunks knocking over tables to the local married men trying to pick up tourists, Maria had about seen it all for one night. Its only 8:30pm

Keeping track at the bar tabs was Maria’s second nature. And racking up bar tabs was Michael’s second nature.

They have been dating for a little over 5 months now and everything was surprisingly going smooth. Michael was attentive without being overbearing and Maria knew boundaries and never asked too many questions even though she always had a nagging feeling that something was off with him. She never let that feeling marinate. Knowing that if it were the other way around she wouldn’t want him prying into her business. Michael was across the room talking to Old Man Sanders sharing a pint—“My treat, Sanders! Don’t worry about it.”—and a few charming laughs with his boss in hopes to get access to the old shipping container that the old man was so keen on keeping for himself. She didn’t know why he wanted it, but then again, she didn’t pry.

Quickly cleaning the bar table after a group had left a sticky mess, two seats were quickly taken by Roswell’s two of the three greatest success stories.

“Well, well, well. What can this old dive bar offer you two handsome men?” Maria offered with playfulness in her eyes. Giving a chuckle Alex shimmied out of his jacket placing it across the back of his seat. “Jack neat for me and a Shirley temple for the doc.”

“Ha ha. They teach comedy in boot camp? I’ll have Jameson on the rocks, please Maria.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

Slapping Alex on arm laughing she started making the drinks. “I haven’t seen you two in a while. Please fill me in.”

Sliding the drinks to both of them Kyle told her that the hospital has been busy and he has been assigned a research project and was mostly in the lab with Liz. Turning her attention to Alex as he drank half his drink in one gulp before giving her an update about old files that his former senior captain asked him to translate into English for him.

Both not lies and both not truths. The guilt settled quickly.

“Well, when both of you have the time of day can we all please have an old-fashioned barbeque?” She begged with prayer hands. “It would mean the world to me and also I know it would mean a lot to Liz. She really hasn’t been the same since Max took that sheriff’s position in Colorado.”

Yeah, the guilt was settled nice and snug.

Kyle being the one with the furthest relationship with Maria recovered. “Yeah that sounds great we can do it in my place.”

Leaning forward batting her lashes “I was kinda hoping we can turn it into a bonfire at night. And you know what’s great place for a bonfire? A secluded location, like, I don’t know, Alex’s cabin?”

Both men froze at her suggestion. Alex’s cabin meant standing right on top of the bunker. Same bunker that is used to keep Rosa away from public eye. Same Rosa who is supposed to be dead. Same dead Rosa that Maria didn’t know was alive.

“I don’t know, Maria. You know how I am with my private space.” Alex answered. Hoping it was coming out as smooth as he thought it did.

Standing back straight Maria giggled, “Private? Kyle, aren’t you there like almost every week?” She jumped a little when she felt an arm drape over her shoulder. Turing to her left she saw Michael questioning face darting his eyes between the airmen and the doctor. Placing the empty pint cup in front of him, his desire for a 4thround gone.

“Where’s Valenti every week?”

Clenching jaw in sheer discomfort Alex lifted his chin. “My cabin used to be Kyle’s dads cabin. It’s only fair for him to have a key. We used to go every summer to fish.”

“Oh yeah! Were the fishing trips before or after he called you a--?” Maria elbowed his side, “Enough, Michael.”

Kyle had the heart enough to still feel ashamed and looked down into his glass cup.

Alex has been passed the high school phase the day he enlisted and knows that Kyle is a different person who should not be punished for his actions as a stupid kid. Michael on the other hand liked to hold grudges. Ask Alex, he should know.

“Get over it, Guerin.” Grabbing his half empty drink, he motioned Kyle to follow him and made their way to a table instead. Michael dropped his arm from Maria’s shoulders and watched as the two men continued their easy conversation. Jaw clenching and fist forming.

“Hey,” Maria placed her hand on his chest grabbing his attention. “That wasn’t very nice. You know that Alex is over it. Why aren’t you?”

_Because he’s Alex. Heart too big for his own good. _

“It’s fun to see him squirm.” He answered with charm. Letting her hand fall she stepped back.

“All I’m saying is, is that Alex has been nothing but supportive and accepting of us. The least you can do in return is accept the people he chooses to have around him.” With that she made her way to the other side of the bar checking up on customers. Michael looked back to where Alex and Kyle were who seemed like they were bickering that ended in both men chugging their drinks and slamming the cups down with a shout, “Another round, Maria!”

Michael made his way out the bar and drove home. It was only 9:15pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter stage, blonde stranger.

Alex woke up right at 5am the next day. Never mind the fact that he was the one that ended up driving back home last night instead of Kyle. Half carrying his drunk friend back to the car and having him sleep it off in the back seat, noting to never challenge Kyle to a drink off—he was sure to win. But at what cost though? Stretching his arms over his head, Alex grabbed his crutches that stood beside his night stand and made his way to the bathroom to start his day.

Looking at himself in the mirror he started to curse himself for being so bothered by Michael’s behavior last night. Why did he continue to give grief for what happened ten years ago and who cares if they’re friends again? _Apparently, Guerin._Alex didn’t keep that thought in his head for too long. Why would he be upset? He was showered and dressed an hour later and began his way to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. From his island, he heard Kyle’s drunken snores coming from his couch. Noting to make more coffee before heading down to the bunker.

By the time normal people woke around 9am he heard Rosa’s feet against the cold floors of the sublevel. Knocking on his “office” door he turned around. “Didn’t hear you come back in last night.”

“Yeah. That’s because you and Liz left the television on full volume last night.” Alex heard rapid gun fire coming from the opened trap door right when he kicked his door shut. All but dropping Kyle’s dead weight on the floor, he quickly grabbed one of his handguns that he keeps hidden under his coffee table and made his way down the ladder with rapid pace and heartbeat. Gun in front he made his way towards the source of the sound which was Rosa’s open bedroom only to find both sisters fast asleep with an action movie on.

“Whoops. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He didn’t need to disclose the fact they he almost shot them. No needed to know that.

Walking in behind her was Liz and she was never a morning person. Hair a mess and sleep in her eye she only pointed and demanded where was the rest of the coffee. “Tell me now or your crutches will never be seen again.”

“Fresh pot is waiting for you. Also, can you please wake up Kyle and have him drink some water? He’s not gonna have an easy shift at the hospital with the hangover he’s going to have.”

“Coffee first. Valenti later.” Rosa and Liz made their way up the latter leaving Alex alone again with peace and quiet.

* * *

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Mikey?” Liz said with her alien antennas on behind the bar at the Crashdown. Standing with her was Michael Guerin sporting his own alien antennas with blank eyes and a bored face.

“Please tell me why I’m here again?” What first started as small repairs around the diner two months ago turned into bussing tables when he saw that Liz was shorthanded to now being one of the Crashdown’s best cooks. 

Giggling at his discomfort she said, “Because you love Max, so by default you love me too.” Whenever someone brought up Max there was an unspoken comfort to know that they weren’t grieving alone. Max saw how preoccupied Liz made herself to keep from breaking down in front of people. _No wonder he loves you._

Isobel was sitting at the bar sipping on her iced tea with amusement. Seeing Michael open up to others was always a joy to her. Knowing that the past won’t loom over his future as he let it happen time after time. She knew that growing up in foster care shaped Michael to the person he is today. Expecting the worst in others and never truly letting her and Max be there when they knew he needed them. Though, that did change a bit their senior year. Not letting her train of thought go down that track in fear that Michael will sense it she spoke up.

“Yeah, Michael. You love her.”

“You love me too, Iz.”

Shrugging, “Eh. Still up for debate.” 

Laughing Liz made her way to the blonde man who just walked in the diner and seated him in a booth.

“She seems okay.” Isobel commented once Liz was out of earshot.

“She’s just as okay as you are.”

“I am not okay.”

“Exactly,” Michael rolled his eyes. Both siblings were doing their best to slap on a brave face for each other knowing too well that one was just as broken as the other. Max was and will always be the most level headed one. Michael was too angry and Isobel was too emotional. Max had a little of both, which often times left him in the middle of all their bickering.

“Have you tried healing yet?” Isobel gave the idea a few months back that what if she and Michael practice to heal that they can bring back Max. Now both having practiced their powers the last six months, they both taught each other how to access their skill. Unfortunately, Max wasn’t there to teach them his.

Sadly, shaking his head Michael started to wipe down the countertop. “There has to be something we can do.”

“Do you guys enjoy reading?” Michael froze mid-wipe knowing who the voice belonged to.

Turning her head at the sound of Alex’s voice Isobel replied, “Vogue.”

Laughing he nodded his head in acknowledgment to Michael and then leaned to kiss Isobel on the cheek before sitting down next to her. “I have a file dated back to the eighties where the molecular reconstruction of a human was possible without any surgery required. Only a handprint.”

Brows knitting together, “From Caulfield?” Isobel asked. Ears and heart perking up.

“Yes.”

“Research notes?” Michael asked. Walking back in front of Isobel but making sure to leave friendly distance from Alex. The latter tried not to notice.

“Exactly. They, uh, were able to discover what parts of the brain and organs manifested the reconstruction.”

Michael’s nostrils flared. “Through dissection.”

Alex’s silence was enough. Giving a huff of anger Michael walked back into the kitchen. “Don’t let that get to you, Alex. He’s not blaming you.” Isobel placed a reassuring hand on top of his.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“You and I both know how he gets. Hell, I don’t even think he knows how he gets. But Michael doesn’t mean it. He never does.”

Letting the tension release from his shoulders he gave her a nod. Isobel truly liked Alex and knowing what he was going through with her brother made her feel worse. Six months wasn’t enough to fix her broken heart. So, she knows it’s not enough to fix his.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

Getting a glimpse of Liz from the corner of his eye. He turned to see her holding what looked like a milkshake with the biggest grin. _Too scary to be innocent, _Alex thought.

Placing the shake right in front of him, Michael too was making his way back to the group with a defeated look on his face, her smile got even brighter.

“Here we have a vanilla double chocolate pistachio shake.” She announced while dramatically placing a straw into the drink. “Triple the cherry.” She finished with a wink.

Alex’s gut gave a tug. “I didn’t order this.”

“We don’t even make this.” Michael claimed with a confused look.

Doing a little shoulder dance Liz replied, “Oh of course we do! Only the best for _Airman Mane-Leg_.” Alex choked on his own spit.

“What’d you call me?”

With a blinding smile Liz pointed over his shoulder. Turning around stood Daniel Simmons.

“Captain Manes.” Dan bowed his head with respect but not without the knowing smirk on his lips. Dan was tall, built and blonde with white t-shirt and washed blue Levi’s. Michael unconsciously squared his shoulder back and lifted his chin up.

_My type,_he heard Isobel’s voice in his head. Shooting daggers towards his sister, lips tight together in an unamused line. She flipped her hair in his face and turned her full attention back to the blonde stranger.

Shock quickly turned into recognition Alex stood up and repeated the man’s head movement.

“Captain Simmons.” Both men staring each other down. Until a shy chuckle escaped Simmons lips, Alex’s smile split his face in two, both captains lifted their arms and embraced.

Isobel turned back to the others with her jaw dramatically dropped in amusement. Liz gave her a thumbs up in return while Michael didn’t take his eyes off Alex.

“What in the world brought you to Roswell?” Alex asked as they separated stuffing his hands in his pant pockets.

“Military Institute. Teaching.” Dan didn’t stop smiling. But neither did Alex.

_Cute_, Isobel smirked.

_Shut up_.

Liz cleared her throat rather obnoxiously. “Oh. Sorry. Curiosity might be stuck in my windpipe.”

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics turned back around the three pairs of eyes who seem to be entertained at the scene before them. At least two were entertained, the third was not.

“Captain Daniel Simmons. This is Liz Ortecho. Isobel Evans. Michael Guerin.” Gesturing at each one as he introduced their names. “Guys, this is Dan. We were in the same boot camp and platoon together in the Air Force.” Dan stepped forward shaking each of the ladies’ hands first. He went to offer his hand to Michael who only crossed his arms instead. Dan gave an awkward chuckle before stepping back next to Alex.

Alex was not amused.

_Ass._

_Iz. Shut. Up. _

“How long are you in New Mexico?” Turning his attention back to his comrade.

“Only until the semester is over. So in about a month, month and a half.”

“Oh.” Alex frowned.

_Oh?_

_Cool it, antennas. _

Alex continued, “I wish you called.”

_I wish you called?_

_Can you relax?_

_Can you stay out of my head?_

_Can you stop being so loud?_

The light bulb near the entrance burst. Everyone jumped and the diner went silent. “I’ll get it, Liz.” Paul, the teenage bus boy, shouted who was closer to the hazard.

“Thanks, Paul!”

Dan’s eyes widened surprise. “That’s weird.” Alex let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, welcome to Roswell.” His eyes darted back in forth between the siblings only to find their attention anywhere but Alex. “So, uh, where are you staying at?”

“On campus. They were able to provide me with an apartment during the semester.”

“Well, let me show you around this weekend.” Alex offered. Michael didn’t miss the twinkle in his eye.

“That sounds nice. Can’t wait to learn more about what shaped a war hero.” Liz and Isobel gave each other knowing smirks.

Enough was enough for Michael. “Yep that’s our Alex.” Isobel tightened the antennas around his head with her new-found telekinesis. He ignored her.

“I am not a war hero, Dan.” Alex responded easily.

“He saved my tennis bracelet from going down the garbage disposal.” Isobel interrupted. “You’re my hero, Alexander.”

Chuckling under his breath Dan replied, “Yeah. He’s mine too.” Alex was about to correct him but Dan continued, “Don’t give me that ‘I was doing my job’.” Ducking his head Alex nodded. “I gotta run but I’ll call you tonight?”

“Tonight’s good.” With a final nod of agreement Dan bid goodbye to everyone, including Michael, and made his way out of the diner.

Afraid to turn around to his friends, Alex braced himself as he sat back down. “Captain Hot Pants, reporting for duty.” Isobel was fanning her face dramatically. Liz got a napkin and dabbed Alex’s forehead mockingly.

“Careful, Alex. Don’t want you to get heat stroke.”

Suppressing a laugh Alex rolled his eyes at his friends. Noting that Michael’s retreating figure going back into the kitchen. “Never mind all of that. Liz—“

“AH!” She lifted her hand up. “I need details.”

“Later. Promise. I wanted to let you know about an update with Max.”

Smile gone and shoulders down, “Tell me.” Isobel reached out and grabbed Liz’s hand in support.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few days since Michael last saw Alex at the diner. He wasn’t avoiding him. Not at all. If anybody asked he just had to leave right before Alex was going to show up. Pure coincidence.

Michael was working on the engine of an old SUV. Just him, beer, and his thoughts. He kept replaying that day at the diner when Captain what-ever-his-face showed up. He seemed close with Alex. Michael tightened the screw tighter. They were in war together, how couldn’t they be? With one final twist, the wrench head broke. With a frustrated sigh, he tossed the wrench towards the pile of scrap metal to his far left.

He hated how worked up he still got over Alex. He always admired the fire in his eye that the world has tried the diminish but he is just as fearless and determined as the day he confronted his for stealing his guitar from the music room. Making his way into the airstream he wiped the sweat off his face then dropped heavily on his small bed. Smiling at the memory of him and Alex making it work with such little space. He couldn’t continue with his thoughts and Michael knew it. He made a choice and chose to be with Maria after the high of finally getting rid of the stain that haunted his siblings for the last decade. He celebrated with her and picked up a guitar for the first time in years. Loving the way the notes embraced his dark thoughts and pushed them out of his mind.

He didn’t return to his own place until the following night. The only evidence of someone being there was a single lawn chair opened when he always stored them to the side of the trailer when he isn’t home.

Alex.

Michael still remembered the pit in his stomach getting heavier. So, heavy it began to physically hurt. This was the last of it and he knew it. Alex wanted him. Unapologetically and fearlessly. Everything that Michael wanted, but decided that maybe Iz was right. Maybe it was time to start looking ahead to the future and not think about what was.

But Alex did want him, and Michael went to Maria instead.

He didn’t necessary regret that night with Maria, or the relationship. He cared deeply cared and respected everything that was Maria DeLuca. Maria understood silence and peace. Something that wasn’t in Alex’s nature. Alex was a world wind of emotions and words that always left Michael breathless. He and Maria have an understanding of letting things go when the other was too upset. Always letting Michael cope in his own way like he let her do the same. Alex never let Michael off that easy. Letting him know when and why he was upset and expects Michael to do the same.

How can two best friends be so different?

The fact that Alex was accepting of Michael being with Maria caught him off guard. He was sure the airmen would shun and banish him from the state of New Mexico all together. But didn’t.

“She’s happy. I want you to be happy too.” Alex explained as he came by a week after what was supposed to be their meet up. Michael tried to be as calm as possible but it was hard to hear that the man that you loved for over a decade was okay with you being with someone else. They were standing in the middle of the desert lot with Alex leaning against his car door and Michael awkwardly trying to find something to do with his hands.

He looks at peace.

Michael won’t take that away. “Thanks. We are.”

Smiling Alex straightened up and made his way to the trunk. “In the spirit of new beginnings, I need to be honest.” Taking his old army backpack out he walked closer the Michael. He tried his best not to take a step back, afraid what he’ll do if he was too close. Opening it he took a large piece of iridescent glass with strange markings all over it out. “I found this in Valenti’s cabin a few weeks back. Even before when you showed me the console.” Sighing, “I’m sorry.”

Michael took it and turned it over and over. This was a very large piece. This would help complete it at least 70% of it. He looked up, waiting for Alex to finish explaining, trying to keep his anger in check.

“I was being selfish. I didn’t want you to go.” Alex was staring him right in the eye. It made Michael dizzy. “But I know you want nothing more than to find more family again and I don’t want to get in the way of that. If you ever need help with the ship let me know, I’d be more than happy to help. If leaving would make you happy then you should go.” Michael swallowed hard, mouth suddenly bone dry. Trying not the let the fact that Alex would help him leave hurt too much.

But it did.

“Thanks.”

Closing his eyes at the memory, Michael roughly rubbed his face with his forearm.

Enough.

He was fine. Alex was happy. Darren (or was it Dylan?) seemed happy. They were all happy and it was fine. Michael was happy everyone was happy.

Oh, Maria was happy too.

* * *

Michael woke up an hour later at the sound of someone knocking on his metal door. His heavy nap left his voice shot, “Coming.” He shouted roughly.

Getting up he made his way to the door, throwing it open he came face to face with Alex Manes.

Alex was wearing a dark red v-neck with a black jack over it. His dark blue almost black jeans hung nice and comfortable on his hips. Michael tried his best to not take his eyes off Alex’s face.

“Morning, sunshine. Its 4pm.”

Clearing his throat Michael replied, “Long day.”

“I bet.” Alex was holding a file and handed it to Michael. “The research notes from the autopsies I was talking about the other day. Already gave a copy to Isobel.” Taking it from his hand Michael flipped it open. “Also, there is more notes from Kyle. He was able to translate and compare the anatomy between alien and human.”

“Good boy that Valenti.”

Rolling his eyes Alex responded, “He’s not who he was ten years ago. None of us are.”

Biting his lip to keep from saying anything he knew he’d regret, Michael nodded. “You wanna come in for a beer?” Nerves got the best of him and spoke without letting his brain know what was going to come out of his mouth.

“Thanks, but I can’t.” His heart stopped a little. “I’m actually on my way to meet up with Dan.”

“Ah. Simpson.”

“Simmons.”

“Right.”

Silence.

“Well I should get going.” Alex took a step back. “Have a good night.” He turned around and made his way to the car.

Michael panicked a little noticing he didn’t reply. Before Alex reached for his car door, he shouted, “Hey!” Alex turned around.

“Thanks. It really does mean a lot that you and Kyle have been working on this.”

Giving a lopsided smile and Michael would swear didn’t make him curl his toes, Alex said, “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to be happy.” With that he went into his car and drove off.

_Yeah, really happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. full time student and employee? it aint it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was nervous. How could he not be? Drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel he made his way to the coffee shop near the Military Institute that he and Dan agreed to meet. Its been over a year since he last seen Dan—last time they were getting on separate flights home. Alex pulled up to “The BrewShip” and parked his car. He gave out one final nervous breath before exiting the vehicle and made his way inside.

Alex walked into the coffee spot and looked around the tables for an empty space. He didn’t find any, what he did find was Dan in his uniform with two steaming cups in front of him. Dan looked up at the sound of the door opening and waved Alex over.

Okay, so Alex had a major crush on him back in boot camp. Sue him. You would have a crush on him too. Blue eyes, strong jaw, goofy grin—Alex was only a man. Back in first day of boot camp, the trainees would be rushed out of the bus by yelling sergeants and had them quickly form a line, Alex was one seat behind Dan in the bus so naturally they were standing next to each other while the sergeants were yelling at them to “get your sissy boy asses in line”. With every guy standing so close to each other Alex felt his shoulder shake with Dan’s as he held in a laugh. That didn’t fly with the sergeant.

“What’s so funny, boy?” The sergeant, Campbell, asked in a deathly low voice. Stepping towards him so close that he was practically nose to nose with Dan.

“Nothing,” Dan responded with easy, completely unfazed that his personal space was being violated.

“Something obviously is or you wouldn’t be laughin’.” Alex started to figure out that Dan just might be stupid to take this lightly.

“Sir, I’m honestly being immature.” Dan was still fighting a smile, “You said sissy.”

_At least he’s honest._

If Campbell were an animation steam would be coming from his hat. “20 PUSH UPS NOW.”

Alex shook his head at the memory and sat across his friend.

“Hope you don’t mind I ordered for you,” Dan said as he slid the drink in front of Alex.

“No, not at all. Thank you.” Alex lifted the cup and took a small sip. “Please, tell me how you’ve been. I haven’t seen or heard from you in over a year.” _He knows my order. _

Finishing the sip of his own coffee Dan merely shrugged, “Nothing special. Went back to Boston to be with my mom. She was taking my pops death really hard so I thought I should stick around while she gets back on her feet. She says hi by the way.” Annabel Simmons was the sweetest woman Alex has had the pleasure of exchanging letters with. Dan mentioned to his mom in passing that Alex didn’t have a mom around and took it upon herself to send him care packages along with Dan’s—something that Alex never took for granted and still has all the knitted scarves in his drawer. “Then it wasn’t until a few months ago that I saw a job opening to be here in the Institute for coding that I thought that it would be a nice change.”

“You left the city to be in the desert? Dumb move, Simmons.”

“You left the desert to be in the desert. Who’s really the dumb one?” Alex couldn’t help up laugh. The conversation continued in a very easy flow. Having to been at war side by side does that, there were no awkward moments or pauses for the other to think of a new topic. They sat there talking about the food in Boston, to their gun collections, to the fact that both men were currently single. Neither one looking at the time and sat there until their cups of coffee turned cold.

Finally a manager came up to them, “Hey, I’m so sorry to interrupt but were closing in 20 minutes.”

Shocked Alex looked at the time, “Wow. Its 9:10.” They were talking for about four hours.

Dan stretched his back a little, “Yikes. I’m sorry. We weren’t paying attention to the time.”

The manager gave them a small smile and made her way back to her station. “Time flew, huh?”

Alex chuckled a little, “Yeah, I’m sorry I know you must be tired today and I kept you.”

“I don’t mind.” Dan leaned in a bit. “You can keep me.”

Alex couldn’t help but stare at the depth of his blue eyes. Giving Dan a smile he spoke without thinking, “My friend is having a barbeque thing would you like to go?” _That came out of my mouth_.

Dan flashed him a smile, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Alex was good at anything he set is mind to. Got interested in music at the age of 10—learned to play piano and guitar before his 13thbirthday. Wanted to kick Flint’s ass in soccer—made Varsity his freshman year. But when it came to keep his friends far away from his personal business—that was harder than expected.

“Alex, it’s been 4 days since we met Captain McDream Boat.” Liz exclaimed while dropping her pen on the binder in front of her. They were in her lab in the hospital looking over the autopsy of the alien who was able to heal in front of her. They were researching as what chemical compound was found on the surface of the skin. “What is the story?”

Alex was sitting a on a bar stool and let his head hang dramatically. “Liz, there is no story. We went to boot camp and then got assigned the same platoon during my last tour. He is just a friend.”

Liz wasn’t buying it. “Oh yeah? That’s a very hot, very blue-eyed friend.”

“I have hot friends.” He motioned to her going up and down.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Oh that you do. But that’s way too hot to be ‘just friends.’”

Alex knew he wasn’t going to get out of this one anytime soon. _Might as well get this over with._“Yes, okay. He is very hot and very perfect. He was also a very hot and perfect crush back in boot camp. Happy?”

“No! Of course not. Why only a crush? He seemed to be into you the day we met him.” Liz got closer and sat in the bar stool next to him. 

Shrugging, “I never knew if he was into me or at least into guys. He only ever spoke to me when were assigned together, then it turned more to an admiration for him. He was brave and selfless, a great solider. I never acted on it because I was still hung up on someone else.” He looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

Liz gave out a sigh, “I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for telling Maria to go for it.” And she did. Liz didn’t know that the feelings for Michael were still there. She assumed that after 10 years they might have vanished with him when he enlisted but she should have known that 10 years wouldn’t be enough. They weren’t enough for her feelings for Max.

“Hey,” Alex reached out for her hand. “You were being a friend.”

“Not to you.” Alex gave her a sad smile.

“Then be a friend to me now and please do not let my hours of research go to waste.” Liz smiled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Deal.”

Liz went back to her notes and let the subject drop. Alex knew Liz will always have his back, it just hurt knowing that she was looking after Maria’s more. “But I did invite him to the barbeque.”

Lifting her head away from her test tubes she squinted her eyes at him, “Now you tell me?”

Alex raised his hands in surrender, “Well, for starters we don’t know when this barbeque to happening and he is JUST a friend.”

“My ass.”

“What about your ass?” Kyle walked right in wearing his scrubs.

“Alex has a date to the ‘maybe someday’ barbeque Maria is planning.” Kyle comically widened his eyes at Alex.

“Who?” Kyle sat himself in the seat that Liz left empty and Alex rolled his eyes yet again.

“An old friend from the air force. He’s here teaching for only a month long so I thought it’d be a nice gesture for him to get a taste of a good barbeque.” Alex reasoned.

“Does this friend have a name?” Kyle seemed to enjoy gossip.

“Captain Daniel Simmons.” Liz answered with a breathy sigh and placed her hand over her chest.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at both his friends, “Yes my friend Captain Simmons who I met in boot camp would be joining us for a barbeque as my straight friend.” Kyle’s shoulder dropped in defeat.

“He’s not straight.” Liz said matter of factly. “You didn’t see the way was looking at you.”

“And how was he looking at me?” Alex was going to humor her.

“Like you saved his life.”

“That’s because I did.” Kyle opened his mouth to ask why but Alex cut him off by standing abruptly. “Long and boring story. So now if you’ll both excuse me, I have a prosthesis that’s killing me.” Bowing dramatically as if he were in a play, “I bid you both farewell.”

“You can’t hide from us, Manes.” Kyle shouted. “I will find you.” Alex heard laughs as he closed the lab door and couldn’t help a chuckle escape his lips.

* * *

Finally, being home gave Alex a to chance look back at the events of today. Seeing Michael, having coffee with Dan, and getting the third degree from his best friends—yeah, Kyle is my best friend—and the adrenaline high was finally crashing on him.

His meeting with Michael went just about the same as all meetings with him go. Leaving him breathless and dizzy but not without the remnants of pain in his chest. Pain knowing that Michael doesn’t feel the same. Alex saw the peace in his face whenever he was with Maria, something that he never saw when Michael looked at him. He remembered the day he said he was okay with him being with Maria.

“She happy, I want you to be happy too.” Those words burned his tongue. He will always fight for Michael’s happiness, even if it meant it’s not with him. Alex has accepted the fact that he is not Michaels family and takes responsibility for it. If Alex wouldn’t have let his dad get so ingrained into his head he’d tell the world of how hopelessly in love he is with the towns bad boy Michael Guerin. Shout out how Michael’s curly hair gets in his eyes when he’s working on an engine or how selfless he is when his sister needs him, or how passionate he gets when he fights for something. That something just wasn’t Alex. He bit his lip at the thought so hard he tasted blood.

Alex was now prosthesis free in his pajamas laying on his bed. Looking at the ceiling letting the day fade away. He was happy he saw Dan again, truly was. Dan is part of his life that he would never trade for the world regardless of him losing his leg in the process. He smiled at the memory of them getting assigned together for his last tour.

“Manes?” Dan walked in the sleeping quarters with his uniform jacket in one hand and his hat in another. Alex was securing his boots and lifted his head when he was being addressed.

“Simmons?” Alex stood up and saluted his old trainee classmate. The way Dan filled out his uniform did not go unnoticed.

Dan quickly returned the gesture and gave Alex a smirk, “I was afraid you didn’t remember me, honestly.”

“You were the first guy that Campbell hated. Hard to forget.” Alex laughed a little. “What brings you here?”

Gesturing to a chair next to Alex’s cot as if to ask if he can take a seat, Alex quickly nodded and sat back down, “We’ve been assigned together for recon.”

“Recon?”

Dan looked just as confused as Alex sounded, “Didn’t your dad tell you?”

Whenever Alex hears the mention of his father he can’t help but roll his eyes, “He and I are conformable being in different time zones.”

“Well, not so different anymore. He’s on base with us and assigned us on a recon mission on a war group just 80 miles north from here.”.”

The mention of his father being in such close proximity turned his blood cold. He was hoping that he would at least have one tour away from his father but unfortunately that wasn’t in the cards for him. At least he had Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why me?” Isobel whined. She was in the middle of the Valenti bunker with Michael, Rosa, Liz, and Kyle. “Why not Michael? He’s the smart one.” They were currently seeing if one of them is able to heal Rosa’s tiny paper cut.

“Chicken”. Rosa coughed. Isobel’s mouth formed into a thin line in annoyance. “Oh c’mon! What’s the worst that can happen? It won’t heal then I have to wear a band aid for the next 48 hours?”

Michael nonchalantly had his dusty boots on top of the long desk in the middle of the room trying not to notice an empty spot within the group.

Sighing Liz walked closer to Isobel and reached for her forearms in encouragement. “Iz, you’ve read the report. You know the emotional attachment and head space you need in order to trigger the healing. I know you can do this. Max knows you can do this.”

Sighing Isobel squared her shoulders and nodded. Kyle let out a small “Finally” under his breath. Iz rolled her eyes.

“You got this, Izzy.” Michael nodded at his sister. That was enough to make her stance more confident. Rosa sat in the chair across from Michael and stuck out her index finger at Isobel, where you can see a small red line at the tip of it.

“Try not to kill me.” Rosa smiled innocently.

“That’s not funny.” Was heard from every direction of the room.

Rosa was almost doubled over, “It was funny.”

Isobel roughly grabbed Rosa’s hand in front of her, “For that I actually might.” She wrapped a hand around the injury and closed her eyes in concentration while everyone held a small breath. A moment turned into minutes with nothing. Letting out a frustrated groan Isobel let go her Rosa’s hand and started to pace. “I can’t.” Michael stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “Why can’t I do it?”

Michael started to rub soothing circles on Isobel’s back whispering comforting words into her hair. “It’s okay. Next time. Don’t need to worry.” Isobel froze at the sudden sounds of footstep coming from the ladder.

The group turned their heads towards the bunker door as the knob turned and came in Alex with a jacket in one hand and the other resting on his right thigh. “Sorry I’m late.” Setting his jacket on the table he roughly sat on the chair Michael vacated.

“How was therapy?” Kyle asked with his medical professional voice.

Shrugging Alex replied, “Same, like always.”

“And yet you’re going to ignore her directions like always?” Liz chastised. “When are you going to start listening to Kyle and me?”

Michaels eyebrows came together in confusion. _Therapy?_

Alex let out a heavy sigh, “When I die you guys have full permission to dance on my grave.” Liz and Kyle gave each other a look. “What did I miss?”

“I have to wear a band aide now. Can you believe it?” Rosa mocked. Liz flicked her ear in annoyance.

Alex shifted his gaze to the siblings where Michael wouldn’t let his arm drop from his sister’s shoulders. “Really?” Isobel nodded with shame. Alex rested his elbows on his knees in deep thought. Shifting his gaze to Liz he asked, “Max healed you when you were shot right?” Liz nodded in confusion. “He healed you when your throat was slit?” He asked Michael who also gave a slow nod. “That must’ve had to be hard to see.”

“Yeah so….” Michael let the question hang there.

“So, all I’m saying is that it can be the gate way to unlocking the skill.” Alex replied smoothly.

Scoffing Iz asked, “Seeing my brother dead in the middle of a cave isn’t emotionally triggering enough?”

“No. Absolutely not. I am saying is that you two weren’t there.” Alex regretted the words as soon as they escaped. Rosa let out a low whistle.

Michael stood in front of Isobel in protection. “I know that’s not what you meant so please rephrase so we are all on the same page.”

Alex bit his lip in frustration. “What I meant to say was that you two haven’t come face to face with death the way Max has. He was standing right next to Liz when she got shot. He saw you in the middle of his own living room bleeding from the neck. You haven’t seen life fade from a person’s eyes the way he has. He knows what death looks and feels like—you two don’t.”

“I was there when Noah got to Rosa. I have seen death, Manes.”

“While you were on acetone, Guerin. You guys have said it yourself it’s a numbing agent. You’ve seen it but you haven’t felt it.” Alex replied smoothly as he stood up, not letting any discomfort show on his face as he put pressure on his right leg. The pain did not go unnoticed by Michael. Alex started to walk around the table until he was going into his computer desk drawer rummaging through.

“Okay,” Isobel walked from behind Michael. “What do we do?”

Alex froze his movements and asked from behind, “Hey, Kyle. How long does it take for someone to bleed out from a major artery?”

Kyle scrunched his face in confusion, “Uh, I guess it depends on the artery.”

“Estimate.” Alex pushed still with his back towards the group.

“Probably less than 3 minutes. Depending how deep the injury is.”

Rosa all of a sudden stood up a little straighter. She couldn’t believe her ears.

Liz slowly started to make her way towards Alex, “Alex…”

Turning around the group with a pocket knife in his hand with the blade unsheathed. “You heard the doctor. Less than 3 minutes.” He raised the knife and struck it down to his right thigh and just as fast took it out and let it fall from his hand.

Isobel let out a scream in terror as Kyle quickly caught Alex’s falling body and laying him gently to the ground. “Rosa! Hot water. Towels. And the med kit under the sink. Now!” He shouted out orders while applying pressure to Alex’s self-inflicted wound. Rosa shot out of her chair and climbed the latter in a hurry. “Idiot.”

Michael was frozen. The world died and all he saw was Alex’s blood quickly soaking up his jeans. He couldn’t breathe. Liz quickly took off her belt and wrapped it around his thigh tightening it as much as it allowed. “Pendejo!”

Alex had his teeth clenched, keeping his face as neutral as possible. “2 minutes and 45 seconds.” His face slowly losing its color. “Better hurry.” He looked to where Isobel stood with her hand covering her mouth in shock. “Gonna let me bleed out, Evans?”

“This is not the time for a science experiment, Manes!” Kyle yelled. “Rosa!”

Her hurried steps came into the room as she dropped to her knees in front of the rest of the group crowding around Alex and placed a towel under his bleeding leg. “Badass but stupid. Even for me.”

“2 minutes.” Alex groaned as Kyle used the fallen knife to rip his jeans even more to let the wound be more visible. There was a collective gasp.

Michael’s eyes zeroed in on the wound. It was red, angry and kept gushing. Kyles hands were covered in blood. He couldn’t react. He saw Liz, Rosa and Kyle yelling out instructions while all he did was watch. Michael almost felt like passing out or running away. He couldn’t think. All he saw was Alex laying in the middle of the room with a pool of blood around him. Every time he blinked he still saw the blood.

“I’m calling 911.” Rosa stood up and ran to the desk where Liz’s phone was and quickly unlocked it.

“Don’t!” Shouted Alex. His face now resembling a ghost’s. “A minute and 45.”

“Like I’m listening to the guy that just willingly stabbed himself!”

All of a sudden Isobel ran and kneeled in front of him. Kyle tried blocking her path. “I am not letting this go to chance.” His eyes bore into Isobel’s trying to make her understand that this was not negotiable.

“You’re not.” She replied with just as much fire.

“Let her.” Alex gasped.

Isobel dropped her hand right on top of the open gash. Face scrunched up in disgust as the blood quickly made its way over and around her hand. Kyle and Liz impatiently sat back on their feet as Rosa’s finger was hovering over the call button. All of a sudden Isobel let out a throat gripping shout as her hand turned orange. All Michael was able to do was stare, praying Alex was able to make it. His lungs were frozen, hands were clenched and stomach was dropped to his feet. He has never seen so much blood before. Not even when Master Sergeant smashed his hand with a hammer. He never imagined seeing Alex in such a state. He wanted to run and scream and yell at everyone to take him to a hospital and Alex needs medicine and all the medical attention in the world. But still, he couldn’t move. 

The tension was broken as Alex’s loud cry of pain as Isobel pushed her hand further into his would. That was all it took to snap him out of his own mind and rushed to Alex’s head and quickly placed it on his lap. “You’re gonna be okay. You have to.”

Kyle was pulling at his hair leaving blood stains on his temples. He couldn’t believe he’s actually ignoring his oath and putting faith in Miss. Roswell 2004. “Iz…”

“She still has 50 seconds.” Rosa claimed, still with the phone in her hand. She was slightly trembling.

Michael soothed out Alex’s hair away from his sweating forehead, still muttering that Alex was going to be okay and that Isobel will save him. Nobody was sure if he’s assuring Alex or himself.

Alex’s body went limp.

“No.” Michael whispered. “No no no no no.” Quickly picking up Alex’s head and moving it from side to side. “Open your eyes. Please.” Tears were forming in his eyes and escaped just as fast. “You can’t do this.”

“Isobel!” He heard Kyle shout from far away. Only thing he was focusing on was Alex’s pale face between his trembling hands. Isobel still had her glowing hand on top of the wound and let out a shout of her own until the glowing light of her hand went out. Isobel let out a deep breath and fell on her bottom in exhaustion.

Michaels lungs failed him. All he felt was the dead weight of Alex’s head in his hands, tears flowing freely from his eyes. “No, please…Don’t go.”

Kyle quickly made his way to Alex’s neck to feel a heartbeat. “Don’t touch him!” Michael snapped. He eyes shining with tears threw out fire in anger.

“Let me do my job!” Kyle shouted back.

“Guys…” Rosa’s small voice came from behind Liz who was openly crying into her blood-soaked hands.

“Why do you care, huh?” Michael still wouldn’t let go of Alex. Nothing was ever going to make him let go.

“He’s my friend, Guerin! I have to see if he’s okay!”

“Guys!” Rosa shouted enough to make everyone turn to her. “Look.”

Everyone turned to Alex. All of their tear soaked eyes witnessed his eyelashes fluttering, scrunching his face. Michael’s heart stopped beating, afraid that it was just a fluke. “Alex?” he breathed out. “C’mon look at me. Alex.”

A groan escaped Alex’s open mouth and everyone let out the breath they’ve been holding. Isobel’s hand went to her chest and Kyle reached for Alex’s wrist to check his blood pressure. Michael still had a hold of Alex still not willing to let go. “See, I was right.” Kyle let out a choked laugh still counting the seconds.

Michael did not know how to react. “Alex?”

Alex stared up at Michael, his heart stopping at the sight he sees. Michael’s face was tear streaked and eyes wide in wonder and confusion, his entire body trembling. Alex reached up and cupped his cheek, “Hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” Michael’s hand reached up and grabbed Alex’s letting his eyes fall shut as he turned to kiss him palm.

“Alex!” Pushing Michael to the side, Liz threw herself on top of her friend clutching onto his shirt. “Never do something so stupid again. Why would you risk yourself on a hunch?” She sat him up, hands grabbing his face like a mother disciplining her child. “You’re smarter than that, Alex.”

Alex gave her a confused looked, “It’s for Max..” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His willingness to sacrifice his life bothered Michael. He couldn’t explain the sudden anger he felt for Alex at that moment. Angrily wiping his face, Michael stood up and marched out of the room. All Alex was able to do is stare.

“You’re okay?” Isobel’s small voice made Alex’s attention zero in on the blonde. “You’re healed?”

Alex looked down to where is self-inflicted wound would be but all he found was a hand shaped holographic print on his thigh. “Yeah,” looking back at her blue eyes “you healed me.”

Isobel let out a joyous laugh as she crawled over and gave him a hug. “I did it! Me!” Alex hugged her back, smiling at her happiness. Breaking apart they looked right at each other with infectious smiles. “But, you do know what this means right?”

“You’re psychically connected for the next few days.” Kyle said as he got up looking for a cleaning rag. “So, in the meantime, both of you should take it easy. We still don’t fully know how Isobel will be feeling after she used so much energy.” Both nodded in agreement. Rosa and Liz helped both up from the floor, when Isobel lost her footing, Kyle rushed to hold her other side while Rosa was at her left. “See.” Isobel looked about green in the face. “C’mon. I know where Alex keeps the good acetone.” Both Rosa and Kyle walked Isobel towards the latter until Isobel stopped and turned around to face Alex who was leaning against Liz.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

“Thank you for proving me right.” Alex smirked. Liz let out a chuckle.

Isobel gave him her own amused smirk back. _Ass_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our little girl is growing up


End file.
